


蓝锗X陈玉慎入

by jiucaiiuccai



Category: DS - Fandom
Genre: 33, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiucaiiuccai/pseuds/jiucaiiuccai
Relationships: 11 - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: read them again and again and again





	蓝锗X陈玉慎入

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1).



蓝锗接触性事很早。  
他的体格和他的心智一样，发育得超前而不像同龄人。  
在他十三岁的时候，已经有打扮火辣的女人频繁冲他抛媚眼，然后是男人。  
男男女女，不计其数，一部分是垂涎于他瓦里安少当家的身份，而绝大部分，则纯粹是冲着他英俊的外貌而来。  
陈玉很清楚自己当年是为什么所吸引。  
是为那个男人——当时还是少年的蓝锗脸上那一抹漫不经心的讥笑，是为他眼睛里桀骜不羁的光芒，也是为他偶尔露出的，非常温柔的表情。  
陈玉对这种反差着了迷，一直深陷其中，好多年。  
“事情解决了？”  
陈玉懒洋洋地挑眉，看一身血腥的蓝锗进来。  
蓝锗没说话，他的心情并不好，而且，脾气也并不好。大多数时候，他连纨绔的笑容都懒得挂在脸上。他连看都没看陈玉一眼，径自去房里洗漱。  
陈玉爱死蓝锗这种桀骜不驯的态度，哪怕他现在明明寄人篱下，明明是靠着陈玉的庇护，躲避瓦里安家族内部的追杀，但他连正眼都懒得施舍给陈玉。在这间房子里，主次的地位，从一开始就颠倒过来。  
陈玉听见浴室里响起水声，随后，是蓝锗忍耐而痛苦的呻吟。  
大概是受伤了吧。陈玉想。  
是枪伤，还是刀伤，亦或者是棒球棍、榔头一类猛击造成的挫伤？陈玉终于还是放心不下，他一直等着蓝锗开口找他帮忙，但蓝锗情愿自己在浴室里潦草地处理伤口。  
陈玉勾了勾唇角，赤脚走到浴室里去。  
浴室的地面上看不见血渍，可空气中仍然存留中腥重的气味，蓝锗已经草草冲过澡，正在给手臂上的一大块创口上药。  
陈玉看了两眼，说道：“没有伤及动脉，算你命好。”  
“出去。”蓝锗只是懒洋洋地命令道。  
陈玉不以为意，他勾了勾耳畔的发丝，垂首凑过去，说：“我帮你。”说罢，利落地给蓝锗上药。  
蓝锗面无表情。  
他今天情绪似乎非常不好。  
陈玉想。  
连一贯挂在脸上的、漫不经心的笑容都懒得维持。  
浴室里花洒没关，水涓涓地留着，陈玉包扎好伤口，忽然觉得受伤的蓝锗，格外的性感。  
他不过十七八岁，蓝锗也不过是这个年纪。但是，他们的体格发育得，已经差别很大了。蓝锗坚硬的腹肌、有力的手臂，以及紧绷的臀肌和健壮的大腿，在这种时候，忽然有种别样的吸引力。  
陈玉眼神暗了暗，忽然抬头，笑着看向这个男人。  
“做吗？”  
他问。  
蓝锗没理他，也没管还在流水的花洒，径自走出去。  
陈玉不以为意，他关好花洒，跟在蓝锗身后，他在蓝锗面前跪下，在对方的两腿间，抬起头，勾起一抹微笑，眼神亮亮地看他。  
蓝锗对那样的眼神有一瞬间的愣神，足够了，陈玉抓住了个破绽，他笑着，献祭自己一般，将头贴过去，虔诚地隔着布料，一点点舔舐蓝锗跨下那安静的一大包。  
很快。  
在经历过激烈枪战，体内肾上腺素尚未完全平息的情况下，在陈玉的刻意讨好下，蓝锗的情欲终于烧起来。  
蓝锗危险地看着跪在他面前的这个人。  
这个人，和某个人有一点点的相似。那眉目间一点淡淡的清纯，是蓝锗最喜欢的样子。  
蓝锗深吸口气，拍拍陈玉的脸。  
陈玉会意，啵地一声，吐出蓝锗滚烫的性器。  
“你就这么骚？”蓝锗漫不经心地问。  
陈玉眯起眼，拿脸蹭那勃起的性器，他比蓝锗还要动情，仅仅是跪在这里帮蓝锗口，他却已经快要直不起腰。  
“过来。”  
蓝锗不再多说，他提着陈玉的领子，把他拖到窗边。  
巨大的落地窗，窗外树影幢幢，不知道黑影里有没有潜伏着人影。  
不过无所谓，陈玉不介意。  
如果能向全世界宣告蓝锗是他的，那么，他甚至愿意在纽约大厦，时代广场前的屏幕上直播他和蓝锗做爱的过程。  
“疯子。”蓝锗似乎一眼看出了陈玉的心思，他抵住陈玉的腰，没有做任何润滑，直接撞进去。  
陈玉趴在窗台上的手，一瞬间软得撑不住。  
太大了，太痛了，但是很爽。  
一种血腥的兴奋感，让陈玉眯起眼睛。  
蓝锗没有管身下人的感受，他将陈玉的两手后扯，骑马一样，骑在陈家小公子的身上。  
粗大的性器快速地撞击着软化的穴口。  
穴口边的粘液，被蓝锗操成泡沫。  
“慢点，慢点，蓝——”陈玉一边觉得呼吸困难，一边又觉得前所未有的爽。  
他努力回头，想和蓝锗接吻。  
但蓝锗毫不领情，只是压着他的脖子，逼迫他更下贱地抬起屁股供蓝锗泄欲。  
和蓝锗做爱，多是后背式，蓝锗在性事上，似乎很不喜欢搞多余的花样。对他来说，这仅仅是单纯的泄欲。  
又或者，是屈尊自己，仅仅是出于权宜之计，才和自己上床呢？  
陈玉被撞得迷迷糊糊，脑子里忍不住转过各种想法。  
“你就不行了？”忽然，蓝锗的哂笑，将他的想法扫出脑海。  
蓝锗漫不经心地扯下已经被射得胀起一泡的保险套，随意地将其别在陈玉的丁字裤腰间。  
这是一种侮辱性的做法，但是，陈玉被激得一阵兴奋。  
“什么抖M”蓝锗一边说，一边把陈玉又拖到床上，这次他们换了个姿势，面对面，只是陈玉的嘴被迫塞了袜子或是其他什么东西，堵得动弹不得。一阵阵的高潮袭来，陈玉只能拼命睁大眼睛。  
他的身体随着蓝锗腰，一上一下的起伏，他的臀部不自觉地追随着蓝锗的肉棒，想要更多，更爽，想要……蓝锗为他臣服。  
然而，忽然，蓝锗捂住了他的眼睛。  
他听见蓝锗带了些厌弃的声音，冷冷地说道。  
“别用这双眼睛看我。”  
“唔唔——”他挣扎着，想抗拒这不讲道理的命令。  
然而蓝锗并不给他机会。  
蓝锗在下一秒，已经把他翻过身。他感觉到蓝锗坚硬的、充满男性荷尔蒙的身体压在了他光裸的脊背上。  
他们肌肤相贴。  
彼此是突破极限的负距离。  
蓝锗的肉棒顶得他像一条脱水的鱼，胡乱在床上扭动，他只能臣服在这个男人的侵略之下。  
只能见内心升起的那些失落和冷意，再一次压回心底。  
尽管肉体的距离已经突破底线，但心灵的距离却遥远得，根本无法触及。  
许久后，蓝锗终于放过陈玉。  
陈玉已经合不拢腿，他的股间一涓涓地流出白浊，那是蓝锗毫不怜惜射进来的精液。  
男人。  
陈玉想。  
再怎么深情，也抵不过肉体的本能不是吗？  
他迟早，要让蓝锗从肉体到精神，都彻底臣服于自己。


End file.
